Every Moment
by catharinex3
Summary: A series of moments between Magnus and Alec. May contain M rated stuff if someone requests it ; Remember you lucky buggers, you get to request a scene that you'd want Malec to go through! Inbox me your ideas if you do!


_Bonjour mon ami !_

_I can't believe I'm updating, I can't believe I actually have time... but anything to you my dears!_

_So here's my new series, all consisting of little scene's of Malec (at people's requests)! Though I can't promise they'll be little...you all know me, I can't seem to write anything under 10 pages! _

_I hope you enjoy, and if you haven't already seen it, I posted another note after the epilogue of 'Bad Day' , which has what I like to call the official playlist of that story :)_

_Thanks, and enjoy!_

* * *

Alec crouched, circling the target. His hands ready to strike, he moved quickly and smoothly as he dodged a hand that came to punch him. Breathing heavily, the blue-eyed shadowhunter never took his eye's off his moving target—even in the pitch dark. All his senses were alert.

A chuckled emerged from the opponent, one of smugness and confidence. Alec snarled, his mouth curling back over his teeth.

The muscles in his legs bunched, as he waited for the right moment...

He lunged, attempting to knock the legs out from under his foe, while he strategically planned and deciphered all other attacks he could do.

This was the way Alec fought; acutely, planned. Nothing was done on simple adrenaline rush.

He blocked and swung powerfully with his bare hands, for his blade would be no use now.

Sweat poured from his face, and Alec was worried that it would get in his eyes, making his vision blurry.

He didn't have to worry though, Isabelle turned on the lights in the practice room, hands on her hips, long dark hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Alec! Jace! Stop it, I don't understand why you have to go all out."

Jace smirked, and straightened from his crouch, similar to Alec's previous one.

"I wasn't going all out, or else we would have had a victory long ago."

Alec sneered at his sparring partner.

"I'm not the one with a shiner on the way." He made a gesture to the bruise he had landed on the side of his parabati's face.

Jace shrugged cooly.

"A minor slip-up."

"No it wasn't..." Isabelle butted in between the two boys. "You _were _trying, because you didn't want to get any injuries to hurt your _oh-so-great _appearance, because tonight you have a _date_ with Clary." She finished matter-a-fact.

Jace's signature smirk creeping up on his face, Alec sighed, knowing Jace would never admit he slipped up while actually trying. Though he couldn't hide the smugness that swelled up as he looked at the nicely blooming bruise.

"It's alright. Girl's go for that bad-boy look, they dig it. As for that–" Jace pointed, still smirking. Alec looked down to see his shirt ripped with what looked like a claw mark down his side to is abdomen. "I don't know what other _boy's _like, but I marked you to bro."

To Jace surprise, Alec laughed.

"You used your _nails_?"

Isabelle snickered as well, and Jace finally frowned.

"I'm leaving. Me and Clary probably won't be back tonight."

With an angry stiff back, he strode out of the room.

Isabelle and Alec watched him go, still smiling. Isabelle glanced up at Alec.

"Nice going. Every now and again he has to lose one, or else he get's to cocky."

Lip twitching, Alec nodded.

"I agree."

Back in his room changing, Alec glanced at the mark on his side. It didn't look very deep, so he shrugging it off, and pulled a black long sleeve shirt over his head.

His phone buzzed on the bed table, someone was called him. He had a good guess who it was.

When he saw the name on the tiny screen he couldn't help a smile from lighting his face.

_Magnus Bane_

He continued to stare at the name happily, before realizing he had to answer it soon.

"Magnus." He breathed into the phone.

"How'd you know it was me?" The warlock's voice sounded smoother, more languid through the phone, more _sensual_—if that was even possible.

"Caller ID. Don't tell me you don't have that?" Alec teased, smile widening when he heard a chuckle from the other line.

"I do. But _you_ seem to be stuck in the 1950's when it comes to technology." Magnus's voice matched Alec's tone.

"I just don't think it's that important."

"Ahh—but without that lovely piece of equipment in your hand...that came out dirtier than I thought...you wouldn't be able to connect with _moi_. And that wouldn't be any good, would it?"

Alec tried to pull his fingers through his unkept hair.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Now that I think about it..." He enjoyed teasing Magnus, as he didn't get to do it very often.

"I see what a wonderfully bright mood you're in tonight, my little shadowhunter, so I'm going to get straight to the point. Shall we get together and go someplace? I haven't seen you in a long time, darling." The warlock's voice drawled through the speaker.

Alec nodded. Two days had seemed like _forever_.

"Alright then. Will I come over now?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Alec. I'll come pick you up."

Startled, Alec didn't know what to say. Magnus sighed.

"If you don't want me to come to the door I won't."

"No! _No_..." Alec scrambled to fix up the misunderstanding. "I was just surprised that you would come to get me, that's all." He sucked in a breath. "I _want_ you to come."


End file.
